iPie
by seddie.is.epic.73
Summary: Based off of the episode "iPie", some more SEDDIE goodness! And again, I OWN NOTHING!  Summary: Sam and Freddie are in a secret relationship, but can Pie help change that secret, into something much, much better?


**A/N**

Hello people of FanFiction! I apoligize for my lack of updating, however I have started school again, and lets just say I have NO time anymore :(

However, now that I have figured out my schedule, I have made it a priority to update, and publish more often. So, first off… I Can't Take It is TODAY people! Can't Wait! Must say though… If Carly interferes in their relationship I will be pretty annoyed, but September 24 will decide it! LOL, Then iStill Psycho :) Anyways…. ON TO THE ONESHOT! P.S…. First Oneshot, so I'm hoping you like it! Let me know:)

Side Note: The next chapter of iDiscover Life IS in progress… I just hit a bit of a block in a certain scene… but this is my unblocking story. It should be up by tomorrow, Monday at the latest. Anyways, Enjoy and Review.

**Sam's POV**

"You know what she does when she looks at me?" Freddie asked us.

Ugh. I don't know why he's letting this baby get to him! Mama's going to have to straighten this boy out!

"I know what I wanna do when I look at you…" I started to tell him, when Carly so rudely cut me off. I was probably for the best though, since Freddie and I had kept our relationship a secret from her.

That doesn't make my life easy though! The way she's acting right now makes me think that she is his girlfriend, not me. Freddie knows better though because as soon as she sat down with him on the couch, he got back up to talk to me. Ugh, if only Carly knew that he actually came here to see me, because, well I _can_ comfort him. Doesn't mean I always do, but I can.

The lying is starting to get to us though, like this morning for example. I told Carly that I fell down the stairs, so I decided I would just sleep on her floor. That was SO far from the truth, because I was actually sleeping in a bed. A certain Nub's bed that is. With the same Nub's arms snaked around my waist, and me with my head resting peacefully on his chest. Ugh. That boy could ruin my social rep, but I trust him enough not to. He really keeps me going you know? Carly may think that we fight all the time, and we do. BUT we do it with love. Like take my 'insults' that she thinks I was going to give to Freddie for example. I'm not sure at this point if I would have told him _exactly_ what I wanted to do to his face, or his lips in particular, or if I would have _shown_ him. I am really getting tired of this whole secret relationship thing where I have to sneak around with him, even if it was my idea. I asked Wendy though, and more than half of the student body already thinks we are a couple. I was just so scared that people would make fun of us, and Freddie was kind enough to understand that.

Anyways, Freddie brightened my day with his pie experience, and after we got pie, I went "home" and Freddie went to the "store". Actually, we just decided to go to the park. When we got there, I noticed that Freddie was awfully quite.

"Sam," he started, but his voice broke at the end of his sentence. I literally felt my heart stop. Was- was he breaking up with me? "Sam I can't do this much longer," by now the tears were flowing freely, because, well he'd seen them many times before, "I-I just want to be able to hold your hand, I want to kiss you whenever I feel like it, I want to shout off the fire escape that I lov-like Sam Puckett! I can't do this sneaking around anymore. I'm sorry." It took a minute for what he said to sink in. He wasn't breaking up with me, he wanted to go public. That's great! I hadn't been able to think up a way to ask him that et, see? This boy knows mama well, even without knowing it himself!

"Sam?" Freddie asked gently. "Ok." I said with a grin spreading across my face, and no amount of Puckett will power could stop it. Clearly neither could Benson will power, because Freddie was grinning from ear-to-ear too.

He let out a sigh of relief, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I reached over, and grabbed Freddie's hand in mine. He smiled at me, and I knew then and there, we were going to be ok. We decided to take the PDA slowly at first, until everyone caught on to our relationship. Carly was a big point of concern for us, because I mean really, we did promise no more secrets.

After we found that crazy pie maker's (Mr. Galini) pie recipes in his computer (LITERALLY! I know right? Crazy Old Fudgebag!) We all went back to Carly's place. I told Freddie that if he wanted to impress baby Stephanie, then he would have to do something pretty funny. So what did mama's boy do? He shoved a pie in his own face! I gotta give the boy credit, it was one of the hottest things that mama's ever seen in her life! After Mrs. Benson left (after many different instructions on how to wash the pie off Freddie's face), I made my move. Carly was over at the sink, and I decided that the time was right. I made my way over to Freddie, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, securing me to him. I never understood how he did it, I had dated in the past, but none of those guys ever made me feel as safe as Freddie did. Anyways, Freddie was giving me the "are you sure?" stare, so I just gave him a quick peck on his nose. Hmm, that's some good pie! Suddenly my body got a mind of it's own, and I started licking the pie from Freddie's face. I actually thought he would be mortified, but he just closed his eyes, and smiled contentedly. And the weird thing? I was starting to enjoy myself! I had reached his lips now, and I took back control over my body. I kissed him, and I kissed him like I'd never kissed him before. It was so intense that the sound of breaking glass didn't faze me, nor did Spencer's chocking. The second one did register a little though, I mean really! What does Spencer think he is doing eating a lollipop while he is coming down the stairs to find his sister's two best friends making out?

I finally pulled away from Freddie, much to his disappointment. Don't worry baby, mama's not done with you yet. I'm just a little worried, because Carly has yet to say anything, and that could very well mean her heart stopped. Freddie gathered as much, and we both turned to face a very confused Carly.

"Wh-But-How-When-But you-Huh?" Carly stuttered.

"Look Carly," Freddifer started, but I just snuggled back into him and said, "We're dating Carls." Carly looked like she could have been knocked over by a gust of wind.

"Ok," she started "But Sam?"

"Yes Carls?" I asked, though I am a little nervous, who knows what she'll say next!

"Don't ever lick Freddie's face in my living room again, ok?" I chuckled, while Freddie turned bright red. "No Promises!" I said slyly, before reaching up and licking Freddie's check. I hear Carly shriek in protest behind me, and when I looked over Freddie's shoulder, Spencer was holding on to his BottleBot for support. I shrugged at Freddie, then pushed him back down on the couch. I then proceeded to straddle the poor boy (not that he was complaining mind you) and brought his lips back to mine. So yeah, I may lose my tough girl rap, but if it means I can do this whenever I want to, then it was so worth it.

Fin

**A/N**

That's it Ladies and Gentleman! :) Thanks for reading! You know where the review button is, so please click away!

Lots of Love,

.epic.73


End file.
